


morning, airport

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 17:45:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4531230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>airports bring out the worst in baekhyun, and yet, someone seems to like that side of him. (alternatively: i’m afraid of flying and you were incredibly helpful and tolerant and sweet about it au)</p>
            </blockquote>





	morning, airport

**Author's Note:**

> idea taken from one of those tumblr prompt au posts because i found that subaek fit it so well. title taken from rainbow 99's song of the same name.
> 
>  **warnings:** mild sexual references

baekhyun’s hands jitter as they grip onto his coffee cup. they’re also sweaty and sticky, easily sliding from the sleeve of the cup down to the base. even his heel is tapping to an imaginary rhythm to help calm him down. it’s not working though. his nerves have gotten the best of him. 

airplanes are baekhyun’s worst nightmare, and the fact that he’s going to be on one of them in less than an hour makes him anxious. coffee was the only remedy baekhyun could think of to calm his anxiety. much to his chagrin, turns out coffee is doing more harm than good, as he feels hyperaware to all his surroundings. probably doesn’t help that he’s downed three cups of coffee already and now he really has to pee.

he waddles to the bathroom with his carry-on in tow, narrowly avoiding the young girl who sprints past him. for a moment, he considers chasing after her, but then her mother appears, chasing after her and all is good. he’s still distracted by the girl, and ends up bumping into someone in the entrance to the bathroom. luckily, baekhyun has decent reflexes and manages to catch his coffee before it spills onto the man’s crisp, white shirt. crisis averted. 

“i’m so sorry,” baekhyun hiccups. the man looks down at his outfit, smoothing out a wrinkle in his shirt baekhyun created. he’s wearing a stuffy button-up shirt and a slim tie. and although baekhyun is questioning whether the outfit is comfortable for plane rides, he’s not denying that it looks good on him.

“it’s fine,” the man says, smiling up at baekhyun as he readjusts the jacket draped over his arm. “are you okay?” 

baekhyun’s mouth parts in surprise because _wow_ he’s handsome. soft eyes, thin lips, perfectly parted hair, no strand out of place. baekhyun gulps. “yeah, i’m fine.”

the man’s smile widens and his eyes crinkle. baekhyun’s heart pounds against his chest. “that’s good. be careful now,” the man muses as his eyes sparkle. “cute boys should watch where they’re going.” baekhyun’s surprised when the man reaches up and pushes back the hair that’s fallen into baekhyun’s eye. his face must be ridiculous because the man laughs, all bubbly and charming before he pats baekhyun’s shoulder one last time and slips past him. 

baekhyun gapes as he walks away, eyeing the man’s ass, firm and tight against fitted black pants. he hasn’t seen an ass like that in _months_ , aside from his own, he supposes, and it truly is a sight to behold. his stomach starts creating weird grumbly noises, and baekhyun groans as he pushes into a stall, but at least the man’s ass and face has cleansed his eyesight. 

_i have been blessed_ baekhyun sends to jongdae as he zips up his pants and flushes the toilet. his phone vibrates in his pocket as he washing his hands, and he dries them off with a paper towel before he reads his response.

_how hot?_

_michelangelo probably sculpted his ass_

_damnnnn. that good huh?_

_u don’t know the half of it_ , baekhyun responds before he pockets his phone. he ends up tossing his coffee away. it’s a waste, but baekhyun can’t afford to be getting up and moving around all the plane just to go pee. he’s in the middle seat and he’s already going to be an inconvenience as it is, no need to add small bladder on top of that.

baekhyun shakes as he stands in line to board. he has already bitten his nails down to the nub and he’s been scratching at his bicep for the past half an hour. he _really_ regrets the coffee when he files down to the aisle to find his seat. he’s not usually claustrophobic, but being in an airplane makes him feel like he is. everyone is in such close quarters that his thigh brushes against a few people’s arms as he makes his way to the back of the plane. 

he sighs in relief when his seat comes in view. on the end is a women who looks annoyed when he tries to squeeze past her, and by the window is the man with the wonderfully tight ass. oh, _fuck_.

baekhyun stares, mouth agape, even as he slowly drops down into his seat. the man’s head turns towards him, and he looks pleasantly surprised to see him again. “oh,” the man quips, corner his mouth lifting up into a curious smile. “fancy seeing you again.” 

his eyes look even nicer in such a close range.

“yeah…” baekhyun tries to laugh off, but now he’s overwhelmed – he’s on a flying death trap surrounded by so many people and one guy who’s just his type. he tugs at his jeans for support and takes a deep breath, peering up again only to find the man is still watching him.

“i’m joonmyun,” the man offers. “since we’ve already met twice, it’s only polite that you know my name.”

“baekhyun,” he says back to joonmyun, heart pounding a little when joonmyun beams.

“nice to meet to you.” joonmyun bends down to fiddle with his bag, but the seatbelt restricts his movement and baekhyun finds it cute that he wiggles and squirms in his seat to get to his bag. baekhyun clicks his seatbelt on and leans his head back against the headrest. his stomach is upset with him right now, and he rubs at it in small circles to help soothe the pain. 

the pilot comes on the intercom as the plane starts pulling out, startling baekhyun into gripping into the armrest. joonmyun notices and glances up at him. “you okay?” he looks concerned and sits upright to inspect baekhyun over. “your face is really pale.”

there’s no point in denying it, baekhyun figures, so he hastily shakes his head, groaning at how lightheaded he feels. “i have a fear of heights, and that definitely includes a fear of flying.” he grimaces as the sudden lurch the plane takes as it picks up speed. “oh god, i’m gonna die.”

“you’re sweating a lot,” joonmyun says, concerned. baekhyun feels bad because joonmyun is also starting to look nervous, forehead creasing and eyebrows scrunching together. “i think i have tissues. just give me a minute.”

the plane halts on the runway and everything is suddenly so loud that baekhyun’s ears are ringing. he’s stiff in his seat by the time joonmyun finds his tissue. “take some deep breaths,” joonmyun murmurs as he wads one of the tissues into a ball. there’s hesitance on his face before joonmyun decides to lean over and pat the sweat off of baekhyun’s forehead. baekhyun’s cracked lips go dry as his gaze drops to joonmyun’s mouth where his tongue in poking out from between his lips in concentration. “deep breaths,” joonmyun reminds him with a smile, waiting until baekhyun nods and inhales, then exhales. “good.”

“thank you,” baekhyun breathes, and joonmyun smiles again, bright like the sun. baekhyun groans, loudly, as the plane picks up again, bouncing on the runway before it takes off into the air. joonmyun sees this and grabs a hold of baekhyun’s hand, locking their fingers together. baekhyun stares down at their hands before meeting joonmyun’s gaze, reassuring and encouraging. he can’t be real, he just can’t. “thank you,” baekhyun repeats and joonmyun squeezes his hand back. 

“are you always like this for flight?” joonmyun muses, not teasing in any way, but light and heartfelt.

baekhyun nods. “more often than not. sorry that you have to experience this the first time we meet.”

“second,” joonmyun reminds him. his thumb starts to rub at the back of baekhyun’s hand and baekhyun feels his stomach unravel slightly. “and you don’t have to apologize. we all have fears. you can’t do anything about it.”

“you’re so calm about this.” baekhyun says in disbelief. “if i were in your position, i’d probably be freaking out.”

“one of us has to stay calm,” joonmyun replies. “and i think that you’re past the point of staying calm.” joonmyun reaches the strap of his bag, taking hold of it and lifting his bag until it’s in his lap. he unzips a side pocket of his carry-on and searches for something. joonmyun struggles to find whatever he’s looking for with one hand, but baekhyun feels fuzzy inside because joonmyun doesn’t let go of his hand. “do you like fruit snacks?” 

he grins as he dangles a single packet of kid’s fruit snacks in front of baekhyun’s face. “you have fruit snacks,” baekhyun states. joonmyun drops the packet in baekhyun’s open hand with a satisfied grin. “these aren’t even the good ones,” he teases as he tears the plastic open with his teeth. five oranges, three cherries, two grapes, no strawberries. 

joonmyun opens his own packet as well, and baekhyun frowns at how much red he has in his. “why did you get the good assortment?” he holds up his orange one so joonmyun can see and stares longingly at the eclectic amount of strawberries and cherries. 

“you don’t like orange?” he laughs when baekhyun shakes his head with a pout. a smile flourishes on his face naturally when joonmyun dumps all of the red fruit snacks into his hand. “you’re cute,” joonmyun says, shoving one of baekhyun’s orange gummies into his mouth. “i’ll make the sacrifice for you.”

his stomach flops again, but baekhyun thinks it’s more from butterflies than the altitude. for a second, baekhyun almost forgot that he was soaring across the country, too focused on joonmyun’s personality. “i think i like you already,” baekhyun jokes but joonmyun is delighted and beams at baekhyun as he passes him another bag of fruit snacks. 

the fruit snacks help calm his tummy down for a solid fifteen minutes, and joonmyun is a nice distraction from the pain, but soon enough, his head throbs in pain and his forehead starts perspiring all over again. “again?” joonmyun asks and baekhyun nods.

“forehead,” he whispers, shifting in his seat to press his forehead against the cushion. it’s cooler this way, but his back aches from the awkward angle. and then joonmyun’s tilting baekhyun’s head to rest against his shoulder and _oh_ , this is really nice. he just hopes his face isn’t flushing as red as he feels inside. “just relax,” joonmyun instructs, pushing away the sweaty strands of his hair away from his forehead. “get some rest.” he strokes little patterns into the back of baekhyun’s hand until baekhyun lets his eyes flutter shut.

he doesn’t get any sleep, but the soft sounds of joonmyun humming some cheesy pop songs under his breath is enough to have baekhyun getting comfortable. his legs are still shaking and he’s practically dripping in sweat, but joonmyun doesn’t let go of his hand for even a second. he can feel the occasional dab of a tissue for his forehead, and baekhyun can’t help but think how nice of a boyfriend joonmyun would be.

(he tries not to dream of scenarios where joonmyun cuddles up in bed as the big spoon, or joonmyun making him breakfast, or joonmyun bending over in those tight pants.)

somehow, he ends up drifting off at some point because joonmyun’s shoulder is so nice and accommodating to baekhyun’s pointy chin. “sleep well?” joonmyun asks as his eyes adjust to how bright it is. he’s reading a book now, some hardback with an simple cover, one leg crossed over the other. “you were out for about twenty minutes.”

“that long?” baekhyun carefully lifts his head to slowly peel himself away from joonmyun, no matter how much he wants to stay close to him. 

joonmyun nods as he bends the corner of the page he’s on before snapping the book shut. “you were out pretty cold. i got you some sprite though. figured it would be good for your stomach. if you don’t like sprite i have some water as well.” 

baekhyun takes the can of soda, popping open the tab and taking a long sip. it’s refreshing, and joonmyun appears relieved to see he’s doing better. “thank you,” baekhyun says. “again. i don’t know what i’d have done without you.”

“well luckily for you, you didn’t have to find out.” the top button on joonmyun’s shirt is undone, sleeves are rolled up to the elbow, tie loosened and his hair ruffled, making joonmyun appear even younger. 

“yeah,” baekhyun says with a swipe of his lower lip. “lucky me.” joonmyun’s smile is infectious.

the pilot comes over the intercom again, and a weight lifts from baekhyun’s chest when he hears the estimated time of arrival is within ten minutes. joonmyun bends down to tuck his book into the side, shirt riding up his back and revealing a hint of skin that makes baekhyun’s mouth parched. when joonmyun sits up, he raises an eyebrow at how fast baekhyun is chugging down his bottle of water. “slow down,” joonmyun says laughing, pulling back the bottle from baekhyun. “you need to breathe.”

baekhyun visibly blushes under the heat of joonmyun’s gaze, pointedly looking down at his feet and just anywhere else besides his face. “say…” baekhyun cranes his neck to see joonmyun comfortably leaning back against the window of the plane, peering at baekhyun in a new manner, “are you doing anything after this?”

baekhyun blinks curiously, taking in how fidgety joonmyun seems to be. “you mean when we land?” joonmyun nods in confirmation, propping his chin flat against the palm of his hand.

the whole reason baekhyun is flying is to meet jongdae who lives on the other side of the country. jongdae mentioned something about going clubbing or bar-hopping tonight, but with how queasy baekhyun is feeling, he think he could pass on the alcohol. “nothing important,” baekhyun says instead.

“my cousin is getting married this weekend, and they are having a rehearsal dinner tonight.” joonmyun looks just about as flustered as baekhyun feels and that knowledge has baekhyun’s heart swooping and doing extensive aerobic moves. “i was wondering if you’d like to be my date for the dinner.”

“wait,” baekhyun starts, turning his body so he’s completely facing joonmyun. “you’re willing to take some complete stranger to your cousin’s rehearsal dinner.”

“you’re not a complete stranger,” joonmyun argues. “your name is baekhyun and you have a fear of heights, hate orange fruit snacks and whimper in your sleep.”

baekhyun turns beet red and joonmyun chuckles. “did i really?”

“don’t worry,” joonmyun assures, “it wasn’t too bad. you sounded like my puppy.”

baekhyun buries his face in his jacket out of embarrassment. “oh _god_ ,” he moans. when chanyeol once told him that he whimpers in his sleep, baekhyun had thought he had only been joking, trying to pull a fast one on him. “i’m so sorry,” he says again for the nth time. 

“don’t be,” joonmyun fills in for him. “so, how about it?” 

baekhyun has yes on the tip of his tongue, but his head is somewhat sensible, and out spills, “i don’t have any nice clothes.”

joonmyun looks him over once. “your clothes seem fine. maybe we could fix your hair a bit,” he says as he tries to flatten out one of the distorted strands. it sticks straight back up, like a little tree trunk in a patch of grass.

baekhyun licks his lips once more. “are you sure?”

“positive,” joonmyun says. “who wouldn’t want a cute boy as their date?” baekhyun shivers at the word date. he likes the way the word rolls off of joonmyun’s tongue.

“i’m cute?” baekhyun asks. he glances around to see if there is anyone else that joonmyun is possibly talking about, even points a finger at himself. “me?”

“yes, you.” joonmyun grins, bringing up his hand to rest on baekhyun’s thigh. he’s so warm and inviting and reassuring as he squeezes it gently, sending a pleasant shudder up his spine. “who else would i be talking about?” his free hand pinches baekhyun’s nose, chuckling when baekhyun squirms and his nose inadvertently scrunches up. 

joonmyun’s hand falls from his nose and his thigh, but he continues to stare at baekhyun until he provides an answer. the plane finally lands and his phone vibrates from his back pocket. baekhyun pulls it out, unlocking his screen to see a notification from jongdae. _what gate should i pick u up at?_

joonmyun’s expectant stare, his parted lips, his eyes full of hope has baekhyun’s heart pounding again. “okay,” baekhyun finds himself saying with a slow nod, and joonmyun lets out a breath baekhyun hadn’t known he had been holding. 

“okay,” junmyeon says back, smile so bright and perfect, and _wow_ , joonmyun is definitely not real.

 _sorry_ , baekhyun types back to jongdae as joonmyun leads baekhyun towards the taxi cabs, _i got a hot date. see u tomorrow_

he laughs when jongdae sends him back, _☹ ☹_ , and earns a curious, but amused look from joonmyun. “it’s nothing.” he pockets his phone into his jeans and brushes off the crumbs of the cookie joonmyun had bought him from his sweater. “i hope your cousin is ready to meet me. they’re going to love me,” baekhyun teases.

joonmyun nods, taking baekhyun’s bag from him and loading it in the trunk of the cab he hailed. “make a good impression and maybe i’ll take you to the wedding.” 

baekhyun’s heart soars. “what about a date?”

joonmyun purses his lips, like he’s considering it, but his eyes give him away. they’re glowing and twinkling in absolute happiness. baekhyun supposes his own are doing the same, right back at joonmyun. “i think i can handle that,” joonmyun decides as he takes baekhyun’s hand in his.

baekhyun can’t say he doesn’t like the sound of that.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are much appreciated, here or at [livejournal](http://woowon.livejournal.com/15443.html)!


End file.
